Silent Library
by 1KamZ
Summary: This is a following for the MTV show Silent Library dealing with some SSBB characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Malik story**

* * *

Meta Knight - I'm Meta Knight. This is not a game show, this is Silent Library.

(silence!)

Meet the contestants.

Mario

Luigi

Marth

Sonic

Captain Falcon

and Snake.

Six smash fighters, one team here to win thousands of dollars in cash. The players draw cards and the one to get the smash ball will endure in an unusual punishment if he completes the challenge the team will win money, but if he fails or if his teammates makes too much noise they kiss it goodbye.

Meta Knight - Round 1 each challenge is worth 300 dollars, but don't forget…silence. Begin.

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SAFE

Luigi- SAFE

Snake- SAFE

Marth- SMASH BALL

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SAFE

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Mayo Ball)

The contestant has 30 seconds to lick all the mayonnaise off a rubber ball.

(Marth starts to eat)

Marth couldn't take the taste he was eating and spitting back into his plate. He tries to eat again then he spits back into his plate.

(everyone chuckling)

(tries to eat again)

(times up)

(gong!)

Meta Knight- You have failed, no money.

Marth couldn't chow down. The team is up with no money so far.

(next challenge)

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SAFE

Luigi- SMASH BALL

Snake- SAFE

Marth- SAFE

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SAFE

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(1-UP)

The contestants must be hit in the face with giant mushrooms for 20 seconds.

(mushroom fan stars)

(everyone snickering)

The mushrooms were hitting against Luigi's face.

(everyone chuckling again)

Luigi- (whispers) Ow.

(times up)

(gong!)

Meta Knight- I'll give you the one.

Luigi's 1-ups made the team go off with 300 dollars for the day.

Up next Sonic learns about the secret door and Marth takes some rude fruits from Peach. When Silent Library returns.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Silent Library. Today players couldn't down the mayonnaise and took some serious mushroom issues in round 1. They start this round with 300 hundred dollars. Remember whoever gets the smash ball must be punished and everyone must stay silent.

Meta Knight- Round 2 the challenges are worth 400 dollars now keep in mind…silence. Continue the challenge.

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SAFE

Luigi- SAFE

Snake- SAFE

Marth- SAFE

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SMASH BALL

(snickering)

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Secret Door)

(snickering)

Mario- shhh.

The contestant must endure whatever punishment that's behind the secret door.

(door opens)

Behind the secret door was a cannon with a bullet bill inside.

(Bullet Bill blasts to Sonic's stomach)

(loud laughter)

(Sonic groaning)

Marth- (whispers) Nice.

(gong!)

Meta Knight- You did that…for nothing, no money.

Sonic's teammates were too loud, sticking them with 300 dollars.

(next challenge)

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SAFE

Luigi- SAFE

Snake- SAFE

Marth- SMASH BALL

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SAFE

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Balls of Peach)

(snickering)

The contestant must be hit in the groin with peaches.

(Peach walks in)

Mario- (wolf whistles)

Peach throws a peach at Marth's groin, but it seemed that it did nothing. She throws another one this time it was faster and harder causing Marth to drop to the ground.

(chuckling)

(Peach walks away through the door)

(Marth on the ground groaning)

Marth- (whispers) My nuts.

(gong!)

Meta Knight- A valiant effort. You get the money.

Marth had took the peaches leading them with 700 dollars.

Up next let's see what happens when you mix a snake with a gorilla and let's get a taste with mixtures of some foods. When silent Library returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the library, after dealing with a Bullet Bill shot and Peach's peaches today's team trashed round 2 with their total as 700 dollars for today. Remember, everyone must stay quiet.

Meta Knight- Round 3, now the challenges are worth 800 dollars, but don't forget…silence. Proceed.

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SAFE

Luigi- SAFE

Snake- SMASH BALL

Marth- SAFE

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SAFE

(snickering)

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Beat Down)

(soft laughter)

Snake-(whispers) You guys suck.

The contestant must endure a serious beating from Donkey Kong.

(D.K. walks through the door)

(Snake and D.K. meet face to face)

(snickering)

Donkey Kong goes berserk and starts beating the crap out of Snake.

(laughter)

(Donkey Kong goes through the door)

(everyone tries to help Snake up)

(gong!)

Meta Knight- Your vicious beating got you the cash.

Snake took the pounding earning them with 1,500 dollars for today.

(next challenge)

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SAFE

Luigi- SMASH BALL

Snake- SAFE

Marth- SAFE

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SAFE

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Breakfast Mix)

(snickering)

C. Falcon- Shhh

The contestant must drink a mixture of eggs, ham, bacon, waffles, orange juice, and cereal for 20 seconds.

(Luigi starts to drink)

The taste of the mixture was not delicious to Luigi as he was spitting in the trash can every minute.

(laughter)

(Luigi tries again)

Luigi-(whispers) This is gross.

(spits into the trash can)

(times up)

(gong!)

Meta Knight- You…have prevailed, you win.

Luigi took his breakfast all at once earning the team with 2,300 dollars.

Still to come, Mario learns a lesson about bandages. When Silent Library returns.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the final challenge of Silent Library, from Snake's disturbing moment and Luigi's morning welcome, the team's cash total is at 2,300 dollars in cash. Remember everyone must remain quiet and their playing as a team.

Meta Knight- Final round, the challenges are worth 900 dollars, and don't forget the number one rule…silence. Go ahead.

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SMASH BALL

Luigi- SAFE

Snake- SAFE

Marth- SAFE

Captain Falcon- SAFE

Sonic- SAFE

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Rip Off)

(laughter)

Mario-(whispers) Shut up.

The contestant must have giant bandages ripped off from all over his body.

(Marth starts to rip a bandage)

(Mario yells softly)

(Sonic rips)

(chuckling)

(Mario cries)

(Luigi rips)

Mario-(whispers) Ow bro.

(Snake rips)

(Mario yells softly)

It was C. Falcon's turn to rip, but at that moment he ripped aggressively.

(Mario screams)

(everyone checks out Mario's bandage marks)

(gong!)

Meta Knight- You screamed like a jackass, no money.

Mario was too loud keeping them with 2,300 dollars.

(next challenge)

(Mario passes the cards)

(everyone grabs)

(Marth counts)

Mario- SMASH BALL

Luigi- SMASH BALL

Snake- SMASH BALL

Marth- SMASH BALL

Captain Falcon- SMASH BALL

Sonic- SAFE

In this round all the contestants must endure the punishment and only one is safe.

(Sonic pulls the lever)

(Electrocution Toy)

The contestants must be electrocuted one by one for 20 seconds.

(Sonic gets the taser)

(shocks Captain Falcon)

( cries)

(Sonic snickers)

(shocks Luigi)

(Luigi cries)

(shocks Marth)

(Marth shouts softly)

(snickers)

(shocks Snake)

(Snake yells softly)

(shocks Mario)

(Mario cries)

(times up)

(gong!)

Meta Knight- Those shocks got you…the cash.

The contestants pulled it off earning 3,200 dollars in cash.

Congratulations guys you've survived Silent Library, 383 dollars per player. Not bad for a day at the library.

(everyone takes their money then goes out)

(silence!)

* * *

(Due to program limitations, we cannot show all the challenges that the contestants have undertaken. The team may have won additional monies in the unaired challenges.)


End file.
